


Weddings are for love and drinking

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto gets drunk at a wedding and decides to try and flirt with the cute waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings are for love and drinking

Bokuto was pretty sure he’d passed his wine and champagne limit a while ago and he probably shouldn’t be drinking more… but then he spotted the really pretty waiter, whose beauty seemed to be enhanced by his drunken haze, and he found himself confidently stumbling up to him. He grabbed a champagne glass off the waiter’s tray while attempting to wink at him, which probably turned out more as a blink.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows slightly at what he presumed to be an attempt at a wink. He also noticed very quickly just how clearly intoxicated the man who was attempting to wink at him was. He considered taking the champagne away from him but... well, he wasn’t getting paid to babysit the guest. Just to provide them with food and drinks. So, with that thought in mind, he let Bokuto take the champagne and then continued walking.

Bokuto, undeterred, continued to amble after the waiter. In the process of catching up to him, he came to the decision that, if the winking didn’t work, then he just needed to make his flirting more obvious. He downed the rest of his champagne and immediately got another one from the cute waiter. “Soooo, do angels come here often because you’re… uhh, like, really really pretty, like  _ wow! _ ” Something in the back of Bokuto’s mind told him that wasn’t what he was supposed to say but he couldn’t figure out why—his pickup line sounded  _ great _ to him. He simply shrugged and continued to grin at the waiter.

Akaashi blinked a few times, an expression of amusement and confusion crossing his face for just a moment before he composed it again. “Sir, I think you may have had enough to drink.” It was a wedding with an open bar, so Bokuto certainly wasn’t the only guest who had drunkenly hit on Akaashi that night, but he was the most interesting. And probably the most attractive, upon further inspection.

Bokuto nodded. “Probabably have! But who cares when you’re the one with the drinks!” He beamed, stumbling over his words slightly.

Akaashi frowned at that. “I certainly don’t want you damaging your liver over me.”

Bokuto placed a finger on either side of Akaashi’s lips and pushed them upwards. “No, no! Don’t be sad! You’re too pretty to be sad! You should smile, smiling is nice.” To demonstrate Bokuto gave Akaashi a large toothy smile, “See?”

Akaashi was distinctly uncomfortable with someone he didn’t know randomly touching his face to make him smile, but Bokuto’s smile momentarily distracted him from that. After a moment to make sure that the smile wouldn’t affect his expression or voice he said, “Sir, please let go of my face.”

Bokuto’s face twisted at being called ‘sir.’ “Ew, that’s stuffy. Call me Bokuto instead.”

“Bokuto-san, please let go of my face,” Akaashi said evenly. It was hardly the most inappropriate touch he’d received thus far that night, but he’d still like it to stop because it really felt weird, and he was sure he looked ridiculous.

“Okay!” Bokuto promptly removed his fingers from Akaashi’s face and continued to smile at him. “But y’know you have a really nice face! Like it’s all like—um—nice!” He couldn’t really think of any other word to describe it.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I really should get back to work, through,” Akaashi told him. He offered a tiny smile and then started walking again, offering his tray of drinks to a group of people.

“Ah!” Bokuto wracked his brain for a reason to keep Akaashi with him. Conveniently, at that moment, the song the musicians were playing changed. “Wait! Will you dance with me?” he hurriedly asked with a hopeful look—or, well, as much of a hopeful look as he could manage in his drunken state.

“I’m working, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi patiently reminded him as he passed another wedding-goer a glass of champagne.

“One dance?” Bokuto tried again, pouting slightly.

“I’ll get in trouble.” He decided that the best way to get Bokuto to let him work was to... well,  _ manipulate _ sounded so harsh, but… “You wouldn’t want me to get in trouble right?” He stepped a bit closer and looked up at Bokuto through his lashes.

Bokuto was too conflicted on how to react. He felt his face heat up more and he was sure it wasn’t from the alcohol and he only managed to stutter out a few nonsensical noises before finally being able to properly respond to Akaashi. “I—uh—well—uh—uhm, no. I don’t want you in trouble.” Bokuto deflated both visibly and in confidence, taking another glass of champagne with a sigh and stalked off to slump at a table.

Akaashi worked for another hour or so, and when his shift finally ended, he found a piece of paper to write his name and phone number on before approaching Bokuto and holding it out to him.

Bokuto, who had been sulking over about a dozen wine and champagne glasses, drunkenly looked up at Akaashi, then to the slip of paper, then back to Akaashi and his face almost instantaneously lit up. “R-reeAALLY?” he tried to speak as coherently as possible which unfortunately still ended up with him slurring his words horribly.

Akaashi nodded. “Really. Try to be sober when you use it.” Since Bokuto hadn't taken the number from him, Akaashi leaned forward and slipped it into his shirt pocket.

Bokuto fumbled to take the slip of paper out of his pocket, missing a few times, and stared at it with a mixture between amazement and astonishment. “Ohhh ma godd! Y-yur buutiful  _ and _ nice! Eeven yur writing’s pertty! Yuurr puuurfectt!”

Akaashi hoped Bokuto was intoxicated enough not to notice the faint blush forming on his face. “You should drink this.” He placed a water bottle in front of Bokuto. “It might help with the hangover you're going to have, and even if it doesn't it’ll help keep you hydrated.”

Bokuto happily thanked him and took a large gulp of water before slamming the water bottle back into the table, spilling some of it, and whipped out his phone. “I’M GONna call you rright noww!” He typed in the numbers as accurately as he could, needing a few tries to actually get the number on his phone to match the number on the slip of paper, and excitedly pressed  _ call _ .

“Bokuto-san, I'm right here. You don't need to call me,” Akaashi said, but pulled out his phone with a resigned sigh anyway, holding it to his ear after accepting the call.

“Hi!” Bokuto practically shouted, overly excited that Akaashi had picked up even though he was right in front of him. “Will yyou go on a daaate?” Bokuto stated up at Akaashi hopefully before his brows briefly drew together and he added, “With me??” just in case Akaashi needed further clarification. From that Bokuto started to ramble, because maybe Akaashi needed to know  _ why _ he wanted to go on a date with him. “‘Cause yer like reaally great and and pretty and I reeeaally reaally like you and and…” A look of shock fell over Bokuto’s face, “I DUNNO YUR NAME!!” He almost wanted to cry at the blasphemy of not having asked this amazing person their name yet.

Akaashi used the hand not holding his phone to cover his mouth, muffling his laughter. “I wrote it down with my phone number, Bokuto-san.” He held out his hand to Bokuto to shake anyway. “I'm Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to meet you.”

As if Bokuto had never felt upset about not knowing Akaashi's name in the first place, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand in probably a tighter grip than he'd meant to and enthusiastically shook it, “I'm Bokuyo Kou, I mean Boruto Koto, NO NO I MEAN BOKUTO KOUTAROU! Will yuw go onna date witthh me?”

Akaashi winced slightly, at both the volume and the grip on his hand. He carefully pulled his hand away before answering. “If you're still interested when you're sober, I would be happy to.”

Bokuto whooped loudly, throwing his arms in the air. “Then I'll ask yew tomrow.” Bokuto then proceeded to lay his head down on the table and close his eyes.

“No, no, don’t go to sleep.” Akaashi hung up the phone and shook Bokuto’s shoulders. “You’ve got to go home, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto peered up at Akaashi, “Buut if I go to shleep now then tomorrow’ll come faster.”

“If you go to sleep now, you’ll find yourself in trouble with security,” Akaashi corrected.

Bokuto pouted but conceded. He stood up only to fall back down again. “Tat's hrder than it looks.”

Akaashi sighed. “Do you have someone here who can help you home?”

Bokuto had to think about it for a second, “Uhhh I think Kuroo was gonna come pick me up after I said I would walk home,” Bokuto spoke slowly, a little unsure if he was right.

“And when is Kuroo-san going to get here?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto scrunched his nose in concentration as he picked up his phone, which had ended up on the table at some point, to look at the time, “Twenny minutes ago?”

Akaashi frowned. “May I see your phone, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto tilted his head to side, somewhat confused, “Okay but I dunno how that'd be innerestin.” He held out his phone to Akaashi and flipped through his apps, “It's justa normal phone.”

“Kuroo-san texted you thirty minutes ago saying he can’t make it,” Akaashi said as he looked through the messages. At least, he presumed “The Main Bro” was Kuroo, since there were messages about getting a ride from him. He paused—he couldn’t believe he was about to make this offer. “My apartment is a few blocks away. Would you like to come over until you’re sober enough to get home on your own?”

The only words that Bokuto managed to process before he stopped listening were “come over” to which he all but exploded in another series of rambles and crazed hand gestures while blushing profusely. “R-r-reeeaaallly?! I mean that's awesome and I like you but but but isn't that too fast like we just met but you're so nice and pretty but but I only just found out your name and—” Bokuto wasn't too sure if the things coming out of his mouth were even words anymore but he kept rambling.

“Bokuto-san, nothing will be happening when you come over,” Akaashi said firmly. “I simply don’t think it’s safe for you to go home by yourself in this state, nor do I trust you to help me get you home since you didn’t know your friend had canceled on you.”

Understanding washed over Bokuto and his ramblings instantly stopped. “Ohhhhh, okay,” he smiled, “Ah, but I doo know where I live.” He pointed in a general direction to his left and proudly exclaimed, “It's that way!”

“Can you tell me more than ‘that way’?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “I’d be happy to help you there if you know how to get me there.”

“Uhhhhh…. Yes?” Bokuto wasn't actually too sure if he could lead Akaashi back to his house, or at least, he wasn't sure he could if Akaashi was going to be driving. He knew exactly how to get back there on foot though.

“You don’t sound sure.” Maybe Akaashi should have just gone home when his shift ended. This was becoming more work than he had anticipated.

“Okay maybe not a hunnerd percent sure but we might not get lost,” Bokuto smiled widely.

“We’ll go to my place. When you’re sober enough, I’ll drive you home.” Akaashi held out his hand to help Bokuto up.

Bokuto compliantly took Akaashi's hand, his earlier worries appeased by Akaashi's reassurances, and made an attempt to stand, nearly falling onto Akaashi in the process, and let Akaashi lead him to his car.

It only took a few minutes to get to Akaashi’s apartment building, and with a lot of effort, considering Bokuto was bigger than him, he managed to deposit Bokuto onto his couch. “I’ll get you some water,” he said, heading to his kitchen.

“Okay,” Bokuto mumbled, snuggling closer to the couch pillow his head had landed on. During the drive, Bokuto started to feel incredibly sleepy and now that he was so comfortably lying down on a really comfy couch, it didn't take long for him to doze off.

Akaashi sighed when he walked back in to find Bokuto asleep. He placed the glass of water down on the coffee table with some aspirin, and placed a blanket over Bokuto.

* * *

When Bokuto woke up, he let out a loud groan and only wanted to fall back asleep. His head was killing him. He pulled the blanket over his head to block out the world, realizing a second later that the blanket wasn’t his and he definitely wasn’t on his bed. He sprang up into a sitting position, instantly regretting it as it made the pounding in his head worse. After about a minute of holding his head in agony, the first thing he checked was if he was still wearing clothes, sighing in relief, for once happy that he was still wearing a suit. Now he just had to find out where the hell he was.

Akaashi walked in from his morning jog and noticed Bokuto after taking a long drink from his water bottle. “Ah. Bokuto-san, you’re finally awake. There’s aspirin on the table, and I was about to make coffee if you would like any.”

Upon hearing a sudden voice, Bokuto’s head whipped up only to fall back into his hands. The voice had said aspirin. He would make that the priority. Quickly taking the medicine on the table, he turned back to the voice and his breath got caught in his throat. This person was  _ really _ pretty. He also looked kind of familiar. “Oh! You’re the really pretty waiter from the wedding last night!” He was actually pretty proud of himself for actually being able to remember.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he corrected. “You fell asleep on my couch last night before you could give me directions to your house to get you home. How are you feeling? I imagine the hangover isn’t pleasant.”

“Hangover’s crap, but I think it’s starting to feel better already. Wow aspirin works fast,” Bokuto smiled brightly at Akaashi despite his headache.

Akaashi offered a small smile back. “Well, that’s good. I’d be happy to help you get home if you don’t mind waiting for me to take a shower,” he offered.

“Okay,” Bokuto responded as enthusiastically as he could, “I’ll wait here in—uhhh—somewhat pain.”

“I was going to make coffee first. Would you like any?”

Bokuto felt himself brighten even more, “Sure! Most people tell me I shouldn’t have coffee and hide it from me. I don’t know why though.”

Akaashi made a mental note to make sure he made the coffee decaf. “How do you take it?” he asked, walking into his kitchen to make a pot.

“A bit of milk and a lot of sugar.” Bokuto stared after Akaashi as he left the room and wracked his brain to try and remember if he’d asked him out. He remembered really wanting to and he was pretty sure he approached him once he was drunk enough to not obsess over the right thing to say. The excessive thinking wasn’t exactly making it easier on his throbbing head which made the decision of going for the fast option for him. “Hey, did I ask you out last night? Like I’m pretty sure I would if I was as drunk as I was.”

“You did. I can’t say I’d ever heard the pick up line ‘do angels come here often because you’re...uhh like really really pretty’ before you came up to me last night. It must be a new one,” Akaashi answered, walking back in with two mugs of coffee, holding one out to Bokuto.

Bokuto felt his face flush and he made a small attempt to hide his face with the mug, avoiding Akaashi’s eyes. Maybe he should stop the “getting drunk” method when it came to flirting. “Well… did it work?” he muttered.

“For some reason, it seems to have, yes,” Akashi said evenly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Bokuto’s head whipped up, this time with notably less pain, “Really?!”

Akaashi’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “Yes. Really.”

Bokuto felt overwhelming excitement rush through him, making it feel as though his hangover never existed. He chugged down all of his coffee in one go and threw his hands up in the air in victory, “YESS!”

Akaashi couldn’t help it. He let out a quiet laugh at Bokuto’s excitement. “I’m glad to see that being sober hasn’t diminished your interest.”

“No way, why would it?” Bokuto shook his head. He leaned probably too close to Akaashi—or anyone—to be comfortable, with a large grin and a sparkle in his eye, “So, so, you’ll go on a date with me?”

“Yes. Preferably after I’ve showered and you’ve recovered from your hangover.” Although, Bokuto looked to be well on his way to recovery, which was a little alarming. At least for Akaashi, a hangover usually lasted several hours, or the whole day, given how much Bokuto had been drinking the night before.

“Then how about later today?” Bokuto wanted to go on that date as soon as possible—his hangover could be ignored—but he also kind of wanted to shower, as he could tell he smelled strongly of alcohol.

Akaashi considered that for a moment. “Sure. I don’t have anything planned.” He finished his coffee and placed the mug down. “I’ll go take that shower, take you home, and you can text me when you’re ready to go,” he said, heading towards his bathroom.

Once again, Bokuto threw his hands up in the air, cheering loudly.


End file.
